


Snowed In

by mynameisdrella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve date, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowed In, Soft Kim Mingyu, Soft Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, blizzard, pillow fort, theyre so soft for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: When Mingyu’s Christmas Eve date that he was so proud of planning gets cancelled, Jihoon makes a new plan to surprise his boyfriend. Spoiler: his plan works.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This is just really soft and short guys, I hope you like it a lot.
> 
> -Drella

Mingyu sighed as he stared at the fast falling snow outside the window of his and Jihoon’s living room. It was an endless blizzard that had started late the night before and would continue late into the night, according to the weather app on his phone. He and Jihoon had planned to go on a nice Christmas Eve date, but their plans were, sadly, cancelled. All of the snow from the blizzard caused most of the roads to get shut down by the city’s highway department. 

 

There was no way in hell they would be able to leave the house unless they went on foot, and be on time for their dinner reservation set for the evening. To Mingyu, that was simply ridiculous and more than unfair. Mingyu snorted a bit as he imagined his cute tiny boyfriend trekking through two feet of snow and being nearly swallowed up by it. His poor baby would be frozen to the bone in seconds, would end up being even shorter after the doctors had to amputate his legs after he caught a bad case of frostbite. That made Mingyu giggle a bit, but then he was back to being sad as thought about how nice the restaurant he’d made reservations at was. It really was a waste he thought, deciding to take a nap and fruitlessly hope the snow would let up by the time he woke up. He dragged himself to his and Jihoon’s bedroom and flopped down on the bed, Jihoon seemingly nowhere to be found. Mingyu paid his boyfriend’s absence no mind, figuring Jihoon was still in the garage, working on his car like he said he would be. 

 

ЖЖЖ

 

Jihoon  _ was _ in the garage, but he wasn’t working on his car like he said he would be. He was actually letting the car warm up, as he was busy digging through some storage containers piled against the wall of the garage. He was searching for more Christmas lights, as well as some more decorative candles. He had a special plan to make up for the blizzard getting in the way of their carefully planned date. He felt bad that they’d had to cancel when Mingyu had been so excited for it and proud of himself for putting it all together. Mingyu was so cute when he’d told Jihoon about his plans to wine and dine him at a nice restaurant. Seeing his crestfallen face had started a fire in Jihoon’s heart and he was determined to make the frown disappear and no longer mar his precious boyfriend’s handsome face. 

 

Jihoon soon found what he was looking for and set the lights aside for when he got back home. He made a mental note to dig out the generator when he got back, just in case the power went out because of all the snow on the power lines and the inevitable strong winds that came with storms. He then hurried back inside the house and pulled Mingyu’s huge puffy jacket on to keep warm while he was out. It covered his ugly Christmas sweater that Joshua had gifted him the previous Christmas, Jihoon had won an ugly Christmas sweater competition at work and he now considered the ugly makeup of yarn a good luck charm. He needed luck to make it through the storm in order to woo Mingyu when he got home. Jihoon then pulled on a scarf, gloves, and a wool beanie for extra warmth. He was now ready to go, he got in the car, opened the garage door, not worried about the noise as his giant boyfriend slept like the dead, especially when he was angry or upset, and pulled out, shutting the garage door after he left. 

 

Jihoon carefully maneuvered the car onto the road and drove to the supermarket as his only stop. It took a while with how slowly he had to drive, but he knew he was better off getting there slowly and safely then speeding and not getting there at all because he wrecked. He parked the car and went inside, straight to the alcohol aisle, grabbing Mingyu’s and his favorite drinks. His next stop was the snack aisle where he got Mingyu’s favorite snacks that only came out at Christmas time. He also got some of Mingyu’s regular favorite snacks that they didn’t have at home, as well as Mingyu’s favorite brand of popcorn. He got some groceries they didn’t have at home for what he wanted to make, and when he thought he’d gotten everything he’d need for what he was planning, he checked out and loaded all the bags into the trunk of his car. 

 

The blizzard had only worsened while Jihoon was in the supermarket and it was time for him to go back home. He carefully drove home in the snow and thanked all that was holy he made it back safely. He opened the garage again and went inside, arms full of bags and set them on the counter. He made a few trips in and out of the garage until everything he’d need was inside the house. Then he got to work, setting everything up.

 

He moved the couches in the living room, so the backs were facing each other, then he moved them closer together. He dug out the extra blankets they kept in the hallway closet out, draping them over the backs of the couches to make a fort. He took the cushions off the couches and laid them on the carpet inside the fort, to make a makeshift bed, covering those with more blankets. He then got pillows from the guest room and hallway closet and set those up inside the fort as well. Then Jihoon set up candles all around the room on the coffee table and lamp tables, setting up the extra lights on the walls too. 

 

He lit the candles and turned on the lights before he went back to the kitchen to start on dinner. He made all Mingyu’s favorite dishes and plated them, doing the dishes right after so there would be less of a mess to clean after. Throughout all of this he’d shut the door to his and Mingyu’s room and periodically checked to make sure his boyfriend was still asleep. Mingyu had never even stirred as Jihoon made noise in the house and for that Jihoon was grateful. When Jihoon thought he was ready he went into the garage and dig out the generator, setting it up just in case. Now he was completely ready, to surprise his sulky boyfriend. 

 

He went into their bedroom and climbed on the bed behind Mingyu, pressing against his back. He stroked his boyfriend’s black hair and whispered in his ear. “Hey, Gyu, wake up.” It took a few minutes but soon Mingyu’s eyes were opening and he was rubbing at them as he turned over to face Jihoon. He smacked his lips together and wrapped a long arm around Jihoon, pulling him to rest against his chest. “Baby, why didn’t you come nap with me?” He whined and Jihoon let his head rest against the giant’s broad chest. “I had some stuff to do, come on I’ll show you.” Mingyu reluctantly let Jihoon go before he got up and followed Jihoon to the living room. 

 

“I know you’re upset because we didn’t get to go out, but I thought that it might be nice to just move the date here.” Jihoon said as he let Mingyu look at the set up he’d spent so much time on in the living room. Mingyu’s eyes widened as he took in the blanket pillow fort and the food Jihoon had set up on the coffee table. The snacks, drinks, candles, lights, the television already set up with the home screen of Mingyu’s favorite Christmas movie. His eyes went a bit glossy and Jihoon bit his lip nervously, considering how he might have accidentally messed up somehow. Mingyu didn’t normally cry over sappy stuff like this, so Jihoon was worried that he’d done something wrong. 

 

“Uh, Gyu? Is it okay? Do you like it? If not I can take it down and-“ Mingyu engulfed Jihoon in a hug, his nose buried into Jihoon’s hair as a sob racked his body. “Oh, Gyu, it’s okay I didn’t mean for it to upset you, I’m sorry” Jihoon wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s middle and gently rubbed his back. 

 

“No, I’m not upset I’m just- this was really thoughtful of you, thank you.” Jihoon pulled away to look up at Mingyu. He just smiled and tiptoed to kiss Mingyu’s lips, “You’re welcome,” he mumbled before pecking the younger’s lips a few more times. “I love you,” Mingyu mumbled against his lips, Jihoon returned the sentiment before pulling away from his boyfriend. 

 

“Now help me eat all this damn food. I didn’t go out in the blistering cold and slave away at the stove for it to not get eaten.” Jihoon said. He then waited for Mingyu to sit down cross legged in front of the coffee table before he plopped himself into Mingyu’s lap. Jihoon played the movie and they ate, feeding each other and giggling at the movie, sharing kisses and smiles. 

 

Soon they moved into the pillow fort, drinking their booze and snacking on popcorn and candy, as well as other snacks and treats. They watched the movies and animatedly imitated the actors on the screen, laughing and making fun of eachother lightheartedly. They had the best time on their date and Mingyu was really grateful for Jihoon putting it together and cheering him up. Jihoon was just happy that Mingyu liked it and seemed to be having a great time in their pillow fort. They shared lots of kisses and Mingyu promised to make Jihoon feel just as special as he’d made Mingyu feel, later on in bed. Jihoon had assured him that he didn’t have to, but Mingyu insisted that he really wanted to make his boyfriend feel good, so Jihoon relented. They kept watching movies well into the night and in the early hours of the morning, remaining warm and content in each other's arms.

Mingyu thought this date turned out better than any dinner date they might go on and he was more than happy to spend the rest of his days with Jihoon wrapped tightly in his strong arms. While Jihoon playfully grumbled about Mingyu being clingy, he secretly enjoyed it and thought his impromptu home date turned out fantastically. He was just happy to see Mingyu smile after seeing his face so sad earlier in the day. 

 

And when the power went out halfway through their sixth movie of the night, Jihoon climbed out of Mingyu’s warm embrace in the pillow fort, and switched on the generator. He turned off all the lights and let himself be smothered in Mingyu’s chest, not minding one bit, that they were officially snowed in. 

  
  



End file.
